


Here

by cowboykylux



Series: Kylux Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hux Is Spoiled, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, The Force Helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “I’m never letting you go.” Kylo’s beautiful face faded away as the black of complete unconsciousness overtook the both of them, knowing that when they would wake, they would get to spend each waking moment together.





	Here

_The planet was collapsing, ground cracking open underneath Hux’s feet. He was frantically searching for Kylo’s mangled body in the snow, knowing exactly where his lover lay due to the tracking device on his belt, but legs not able to get him there fast enough._

_Time moved strangely, too quickly and almost in slow motion, his lungs burned with the smoke he kept inhaling, mouth and throat thick with ash. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, the smoke swirling in the harsh wind as trees crashed down. He tripped over roots and stumbled in knee-deep snow, frantically pushing himself forward._

_He had to move, they were running out of time, they were going to explode along with Hux’s life work, they needed to get off the planet immediately before the blaze of the reactors consumed them. They had to –_

Hux woke up with a start, drenched in sweat and panting, feeling his heart beat damn near out of his chest. He blinked in the darkness, trying to take in the shapes of the furniture around him. It was just a nightmare, he tried telling himself, only a nightmare.

Next to him, Kylo had woken up and immediately rubbed a calming hand along the knobs in Hux’s spine. It had been three years since the destruction of Starkiller Base, three years since they almost lost everything, almost lost one another. They had rebuilt, made their designs stronger and more impenetrable, had obliterated the Resistance into space dust, and claimed the throne; but still, Hux worried.

“I’m here.” Kylo said softly into the night.

Hux pinched his eyes closed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Millicent felt the disturbance from her spot at the foot of the grand bed, and padded her way across the comforters to settle on Hux’s pillow, tail curling protectively around his neck, and kneading the side of his head with her ticklish claws.

“Millie is here too.” Kylo chuckled softly, their orange pet making her presence known.

“Every day I thank the stars I reached you in time.” Hux whispered.

Hux had never been in the habit of expressing himself clearly before the fall, keeping all his thoughts heavily guarded and close to his chest. The thought of dying without having told Kylo exactly how he felt, how he wanted more than just a casual fling, how he wanted to rule the galaxy with him, how he wanted to marry him, how he  _loved_ him, had been just too much. Now, in the quiet of their room, between just the two of them, he let it out, too afraid that if he didn’t his lungs might collapse in on themselves like that day on Starkiller.

“You should be this sentimental all the time.” Kylo shuffled closer, the silken sheets a cool comfort for his scarred face. He was careful not to disturb Millicent as he wrapped an arm around Hux’s sweaty waist, pressing kisses to the still fluttering tendons in his neck.

“Nothing would ever get done.” Hux scoffed, turning in Kylo’s embrace and rubbing the tips of their noses together, nuzzling his way into a kiss.

“Hmm. Fair. Come here.” Kylo sleepily pulled Hux to lay on top of him, Hux’s cheek pillowed perfectly on one of Kylo’s massive pecs.

“Are you going to work your sorcery on my nightmares?” Hux joked, eyes already closing as Kylo combed a hand through his soft locks.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.” He replied, making Hux smile against his warm skin.

“Oh, and how are you planning on accomplishing that?” Hux practically slurred, doing his best not to drool against his lover. Thank the stars Kylo loved him, Hux thought, he had never been comfortable enough around another living thing to behave so…humanly.

“You’ll see. Do you trust me?” Kylo asked, drawing random patterns on the small of Hux’s back.

“With my life.” Hux mumbled, meaning every semi-coherent word.

“Then sleep.” Kylo shushed him, pulling a blanket of sleep through the force around Hux’s mind.

_Hux was running, wind whipping through his hair, running and running towards Kylo with open arms. There was no Starkiller, there was no blood, no snow, only the golden glow of the sun setting over the field of wildflowers they found themselves in. Kylo caught Hux, picked him up off his feet and twirled him around as they laughed. There were no rebels here, no guns firing or ships zipping overhead. No, the only things that existed in this world were Hux, Kylo, and the flowers._

_The flowers danced in the wind, a spectacle of yellows and pinks, blues and purples that dotted the horizon. The sky was a clear blue, the clouds a fluffy white, like some idyllic holo-book. Kylo liked to imagine this place when he meditated, the serenity of the field a direct representation of the calm he felt when he was near Hux._

_“I love when you bring me here.” Hux sighed, feeling the warmth on his face. It was all startlingly real, a perfect escape that Hux wanted to get lost in._

_“Whatever you want, it’s yours.” Kylo said, kissing his husband dearly._

_Rolling around in the flowers, petals stuck in their hair, fell onto their clothes, brushed against their skin. They kissed and laughed, wrestled and ran, jumped and played in the fields for what felt like hours before Hux threw himself into Kylo’s arms, grinning like the idiot in love that he was._

_“What if I want a cliffside above a raging ocean?” He asked._

_Suddenly, they found themselves standing at the edge of a craggy cliff, the brilliance of the sea on full display as large waves smashed against the rock, sending foam and spraying salt into the sun, a rainbow appearing and dissolving before their very eyes. Hux rushed towards the edge, picked up a rock and threw it as far away as possible, imagining that rock was all the problems in his life. The waves drew back and crashed again, and Hux spread his arms wide, Kylo’s hands resting on his hips to keep him from leaning forward, and he breathed in the electric air._

_“I want a small cottage.” He said._

_Kylo made it so, a cozy wooden house built into the side of a mountain. The sun spilled through the windows, antique brass and silver sparkling in its wake. A fire was smoldering away in the hearth, fresh cut flowers decorating every surface. Their royal portrait hung on the wall framed in gold, and a handmade quilt was draped across a cushioned rocking chair. Rugs covered every surface, and Hux laid down in front of the fireplace, pulling Kylo down with him, fitting his husband between his legs as they kissed._

_“I want to be up in the air.” He smiled._

_They were in an open basket, suspended three thousand feet above the ground. Above them, a roaring fire propelled a large balloon across the sky, black and red and such a silly means of transportation that Hux decided he needed to implement them in First Order regulated planets immediately, purely for entertainment and sightseeing. Below them, the landscape was cut into neat squares of varying greens, some darker and others lighter, others still a yellow tone or a red. They were flying above their fields of wildflowers, Hux realized, and smiled._

_The balloon jerked suddenly, and Hux was thrown into a panic. He felt like he was falling, felt his stomach rise into his throat and was about to scream when a pair of strong arms secured themselves around his chest, and suddenly they were back in their palace, back in their bed, but Hux was still asleep. The edges of the room were soft, fuzzy almost, unreal._

_“Why’d you do that?” Hux huffed, snuggling closer to Kylo, heart racing._

_“To show you there’s nothing to fear, not while I’m here.” Kylo smiled, looking more youthful in this concocted reality._

_“Do they exist? Those other places?” Hux asked, feeling the dream slipping away. He didn’t fight it, it meant Kylo was falling asleep himself, and he knew his husband needed the rest as badly as he did._

_“Yes. I’ll take you there, if you’d like.” Kylo said, face coming in and out of focus. Hux couldn’t help but think it painfully sweet of Kylo to hold on for as long as possible, not wanting to be away from him even in sleep. Hux wasn’t the only one afraid of expressing his feelings that day on Starkiller._

_“As long as you hold me tight.” He said, lacing their fingers together._

**_“I’m never letting you go.”_ ** _Kylo’s beautiful face faded away as the black of complete unconsciousness overtook the both of them, knowing that when they would wake, they would get to spend each waking moment together._

 


End file.
